Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3
{| width=100% style="background:none; margin-top:0.5em; padding:4px; border:10px solid orange; -moz-border-radius:50px" | peticion Hola Claude, quisiera decirte que me ayudaras o hicieras una articulo llamado 25 Guerras de Bandas ya que tu tienes gta TLAD y yo tambien te parece bien :Claro! Aunque voy a tener que volver a jugar al TLAD, porque al acabar las misiones, me puse con el TBOGT -- 11:59 1 ene 2010 (UTC) aparece Fijate en la pagina weazel news del pc :Pero eso no cuenta. Entonces, CJ aparece en GTA IV por la foto que hay de él jugando al baloncesto -- 12:51 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces, ¿Kerry McIntosh no aparece en IV ni en TLAD?-- . 22:11 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Ni idea. Deja lo de Kerry, y añado lo de Yusuf-- 22:12 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Me parece bien. xD-- . 22:14 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Prueba -- 22:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 22:29 1 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 22:37 1 ene 2010 (UTC) o.O-- 22:47 1 ene 2010 (UTC) tema nuevo probando para ver si respeta la tabla No me gusta Claude,no me gusta dicutir con nadie pero eso de penoso no me gusta. Yo no he ofendido a nadie y nadie me tiene que ofender por eso. No estoy enjado, solo que no me gusta que me ofendan. Saludos ¬¬' -- . 22:55 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias en serio Claude ¿como te puedo agradecer a ti y a los demás por el Historia Destacada de Furia? En verdad me dió algo de estar en contra contigo, por lo mismo no quiero que nos enojemos asi que dejame pensar de que forma podria hacerlo. Saludos. - -- 01:35 2 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D. ¿Puedes ponerle a mi página de usuario borde dorado? Para Mira Claude odio discutir y sobretodo contigo mira si la imformacion que yo edito esta mal ponlo en mi pagina de usurio por dios cada vez que yo edito algo siempre estoy seguro de lo que pongo como he puesto que tommy tenia 36 no lo puse por que quise tambien en lo de 36 años estaba arba en laimformacion de Tommy si vasa cambiar avisa ok. :NO, liberty. Te equivocas. Si tuviéramos que avisar cada vez que se revierten ediciones, las IP tendrían su discusion llena. Y Tommy nación en 1951. De 1951 a 1986 van 35 años, no 36-- 16:18 2 ene 2010 (UTC) :vale perdon pero el Hercules es mencionado en el gta iv y gta tlad y RECUERDA QUE YO NUNCA PONGO ALGO FALSO EN LOS ARTICULOS QUE EDITO OK cuidate -- El Hércules es mencionado en el IV, pero no aparece, al contrario que en el tlad, que si aparece, pero no es mencionado-- 16:30 2 ene 2010 (UTC) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO DE ASERO12 Feliz 2010 -- . 18:49 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Página :Hola! Soy Lasjosoft- Me gusto tu pagina de inicio y me gustaria que me fabricaras una parecida a y claro una firma si no es mucho pedir.--lasjosoft 04:17 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Claude ¿Qué hay? ojalá que todo bien y que no te moleste si te pido que le pongas esos bordes a mi página de inicio, o (evitando las molestias) que me enseñaras a hacerlo. desde ya, muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias. --Laucha Sa 04:52 4 ene 2010 (UTC) 2008 Claude puedo construirla contigo la pagina 2008 yo tambien tengo the lost an damned y the ballad of gay tony Claro!-- 13:30 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!!!!!! hola! soy yo talvez no me recuerdes pero soy tu novato , en fin me preguntaba como se cambia el color a mi pagina de usuario y tambien si me podrias hacer mi firma con la letra de san andreas o la de the lost and dammed --Sweeet 05:19 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro que me acuerdo! No tengo tan mala memoria, creo.... Bromas aparte, si, puedo ponerle color a tu pagina. Y la firma también. Pero fíjate en el código que voy a usar para el color, para que no tengas que preguntarme si quieres hacer modificaciones.-- 08:36 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ok Claude y no se porque tu y niko no soy administradores -- 11:42 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ok CLaude pero soy unos de los mejores usuarios que se nesesita para ser uno de ellos MSN Claude se que tu me agregaste pero y o no se tu ms n asi que no podemos hablar dime tu correo electronico mk_arralb94(arroba)hotmail.com (sustituye (arroba) por @)-- 12:12 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaa xD a ya XDXDXD -- . 16:27 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :Oye Claude, vi en la discusion de AAF que pusiste un''regalo de despedida''. ¿despedida? ¿AAF se va a ir? me voy por unos días y pasan muchas cosas xD -- . 16:36 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::AAF se marchó-- 19:20 7 ene 2010 (UTC) WTF?? Que signifíca la signa que has agregado a varios artículos "__NOWY-SIWYG__" (le pongo el guión al medio, para que aparezca), al no saber de que se trata, revertí algunas ediciones.--Leandritodepompeya 23:29 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :Para que no se pueda usaar el Editor enriquecido-- 23:33 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::A, Ok , pero ¿como lo sabías ?.--Leandritodepompeya 23:38 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Primero vi a Abbey decírselo a AAF en su discusión, y luego lo vi en una página en la que hablaban del Editor enriquecido, pero no me cuerdo de cual -- 23:41 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Pero tampoco para tanto, pero ¿haber si "se enojan" los de Wikia, o los que usen el EE ?.--Leandritodepompeya 23:45 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::Pues que se fastidien, porque no me gusta ver arts con y cosas por el estilo -- 23:49 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::::Si tienes razón , por eso hay articulos que se crean y repiten, por el ejemplo Gloria Hole, y Gloria Hole.--Leandritodepompeya 23:52 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::::Mmmmm. Pues ahora, a colocar.Luego habrá que pedir a Bolabot que la retire-- 23:55 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Vagabundo Hola Claude voy a hacer una articulo llamado Vagabundo asi qu eme podrias ayudar ? 12:27 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Iconos Sobre lo del plagio xD Solo que quedan bien los iconos, pero el de "Play" y el de "Stop" lo uso por que como es el icono de "Play", pues tiene que ver conmigo xDD En cualquier caso, si quieres más iconos puedes ir tanto aquí (Dominio Público) como aquí (licencia GNU FDL). Saludos. 15:10 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias me harté de reír con lo del botón de Play XDDD-- 15:21 8 ene 2010 (UTC) DETENTE!!!!!! No les pongas en la magic word del editor a TODAS las páginas!!! Eso no es para los usuarios! Estás elevando tu número de ediciones de manera ilegal, lo sabes? ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando el editor sea corregido? Tendremos que quitar todas esas magic words manualmente!! (o con el bot, pero habría que pedirle el favor a Bola, cosa que hay que evitar). Así que por favor, para! :S-- 17:47 8 ene 2010 (UTC) : ok :S-- 17:48 8 ene 2010 (UTC) 2 arts Claude yo puedo crear 2 arts ¿seria mejor o peor? Claudeeeeeee Pon tu firma normal!!!! Estas haciendo muchisimo lio!!!!-- 20:56 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Prueba de firma -- 21:28 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Hola, Muchas gracias por la pagina y la firma XD. Gracias en serio... -- 02:01 10 ene 2010 (UTC)